


Falling For a Mob Boss

by oreocookiesforall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Not Famous, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreocookiesforall/pseuds/oreocookiesforall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much typical mafia au with typical mafia things and probably smut in later chapters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Liam circled the man in the chair once more and looked him over. The man’s face was red, the blindfold he had on was damp with sweat and tears, his wrist and ankles were rubbed raw from fighting against the ropes that bound him, and his heavy breathing echoed against the walls of the small room they were in. Once Liam had made a full circle around the man and was sure, from where he was standing, the man would not be able to see him, he ripped off the blindfold.  
Liam watched as the man shook his head. Once his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he looked around the room. His eyes widened at all the torture weapons hanging on the four adjacent walls.  
“Now,” Liam began. ”I’m going to give you one chance, and one chance only to tell me the truth. Where’s my money?”  
“I don’t know! I gave it to this guy! He said he was going to give it to you!” the man rushed out.  
Liam raised an eyebrow and let out a huff. He grabbed the man by his hair and pulled his head back until they locked eyes.  
“So, you’re saying…you gave,” Liam punctuated the word with a harsh tug of the man’s hair, causing him to let out a pained yelp. ”gave my money to a stranger?”  
The man’s eyes widened considerably.  
“No…I mean-“  
“Do. Not. Lie. To. Me.”  
“He said he worked for you!”  
Liam shook his head, let go of the man’s hair, and walked towards the door.  
“Wait!”  
“What?”  
“I remember his name,” the man said proudly.  
“Really?”  
The interest in Liam’s voice was clear.  
“Yes.”  
A tense-filled silence fell upon them.  
“Well…what was it?” the annoyance in Liam’s voice quickly replaced the interest he had just spoken with.  
“Mark Tomlinson”  
Liam smirked, turned around, and walked towards the door.  
“Does that mean you’re going to let me go?!” the man asked as Liam opened the door.  
Light filtered in and the man had to squint his eyes, so he could make out Liam’s shape in the doorway.  
Liam didn’t reply, but instead, walked outside the door and stopped in front of his bodyguards standing outside. He stood there for a moment, adjusting the rings on his fingers. He, then, nodded his head and straightened his tie cueing both of the guards to walk into the room as Liam strode away.  
The screams echoed throughout the house, but when you have a job like Liam has and have been doing it for a good amount of time, you get used to it.  
Liam walked into his office. Harry and Zayn, his only real friends and his second and third in command, looked up as he walked in. He didn’t acknowledge them as he walked past them to take a seat at his desk.  
“So…” Harry said, breaking the silence that had settled upon the group after Liam walked in.  
“We got anything?” Zayn questioned.  
“We got a name.” Liam responded.  
Harry and Zayn looked at each other.  
“Who is it?” they asked in unison.  
Liam sat up from his slumped position in his chair to lean his elbows on the desk and fold his hands together.  
“Mark Tomlinson.”  
The sinister smiles on each of their faces could have given even the toughest man chills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues...

Louis sat in his history class doodling hearts on his notebook. He didn’t care about what the teacher was talking about. He already knew everything the teacher was talking about because they had been on the same subject for the past three months.  
“Mr. Tomlinson, what is another name for the Seven Year’s War, and who fought in it?” the teacher asked him, sensing he wasn’t paying attention.   
“The French and Indian War, and the British colonies, the French, the Native Americans.” Louis said without looking up.  
Laughter filled the classroom and, at this. Louis looked up and smiled at his teacher. His teacher’s face was flushed red with embarrassment, anger, and irritation.  
“Correct Mr. Tomlinson.” The annoyance clear in his voice.  
Just then, the final bell of the day rang. Louis gathered all his things and left the room. He walked to his locker, dodging the groups of people standing in the middle of the hallway or walking the opposite way he was going.  
After finally making it to his locker and getting everything he needed out of it, he started the short walk home. Since he didn’t live that far from the school. He didn’t see the need to waste gas going back and forth between his house and the school. Louis actually found the walk nice because it gave him time to think and clear his mind, maybe even get rid of a headache he might have.  
When he walked inside his house, he was greeted with the sounds and smells of cooking and the sounds of loud screaming. A horrible combination, but something Louis was so used to he didn’t even bat an eyelash. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother, Johanna, making his favorite meal and kissed her on the cheek. The screaming didn’t faze her either because, you see, Louis’ family isn’t as typical as you would believe it would be.  
Louis’ father was a mob boss, well if that wasn’t already obvious. Mark had inherited the ‘business’ from his father during his late teenage years. Soon after, he met Johanna and they got married a year later and a few months later she got pregnant with Louis. Mark felt the apartment they were lining in at the time was too small to conduct business in and definitely too small to raise a child, so they moved into a bigger house.  
Growing up there were many rules, but the number one rule was never get involved in anything related to the mob. Louis broke most of the set rules at least once, but never broke that one.  
“Hey. Boobear. How was school?” Johanna asked as she turned and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well, school is school.” Louis replied.  
She shook her head and giggled at his answer.  
By then, the screaming had stopped and Mark emerged from the basement. The white button up, the sleeves on it rolled up, and the black slacks he had on were stained with a red substance.  
Hello, Louis.” He said.  
Louis proceeded to unwrap himself from his mother and go give his dad a kiss on the cheek.  
“Hi, dad.”   
Mark walked into the kitchen and over to the sink to wash his hands.  
“How was school today, princess?” he asked.  
There was that nickname again. He had been calling Louis that before he was even born. The reason being that they both thought Louis was going to be a girl, and Mark had made a habit of calling Johanna’s baby bump ‘ princess’. When Louis was born and they saw how feminine he looked, Mark refused to drop the name.  
“It was fine”  
“Anybody messing with you?”  
Louis rolled his eyes at this conversation, seeing as they had it every day.  
“Because you know, if anybody-“  
“Messes with me, you’ll make them disappear like-“, Louis punctuated his next word with a snap, ”that.”  
Mark smiled.  
“That’s right. Now c’mon, let’s eat. I’m starving.”  
“Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad.” Louis yelled from his room upstairs.  
“Goodnight!” they chorused back.  
Louis shut his door and laid down on his bed. He was exhausted, but he couldn’t understand why. He hadn’t done anything really, but you would think he had run a marathon with how fast he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and continues..

Louis was woken up from his peaceful sleep by a loud bang. Thinking it was his father conducting late night business, he rolled his eyes. He rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, but then a scream, that sounded all too familiar, rang out. The scream made him sit up straight. That sounded like his mother.  
He started at his door and half-expected it to open and for there to be a crazed killer on the other side. Yet, the door didn’t open. Louis guessed, by this point, he would have to check out what was going on, He sighed as he got up and headed towards the door.  
This is why people in horror movies die. I’ve become that one white girl who goes to check out what’s happening and then, most likely, gets my throat slit open.  
He thought as he opened the door and stuck his head outside it to check if the coast was clear. Once he was sure he was the only one on the upstairs floor, he walked towards the stairs. Louis didn’t know what he expected to see at the bottom of those stairs, but he probably wouldn’t have been able to guess it anyway.  
His mother sat tired up in a chair in the middle of the living room and Mark same position right next to her, Johanna’s hair was being pulled till her neck was on full display by a man who held a knife to her throat, Mark seemed to be yelling at the man who stood in front of them, The man, who gave Louis chills, had a superior aurora. As he looked around further, Louis noticed the surplus of men who stood in his living room.  
The fuck is going on here  
“Let her go, Payne! She has nothing to do with this!” Mark yelled at the man.  
“I will…when you tell me where the hell all my money is,” the man, Payne, said.  
“I told you, I spent it all!” Mark looked over at his wife, who was shaking with silent sobs.  
Payne’s jaw tightened. The man who had the knife to Johanna’s throat pressed down harder and caused her to let out a sound of distress.   
“What exactly did you spend all my money on?” Payne asked tight lipped.  
Mark didn’t reply.  
Payne let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath. He walked up to Mark, grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him as far as the rope bonds would let him, and punched Mark as hard as he could in the face.  
“What did you spend all my money on?” Payne asked, scarily calm.  
Mark turned his head, so they were facing each other and opened his mouth.  
Is he really going to say something?  
Payne seemed to be sharing Louis’ thoughts because a smirk spread across his face. Mark looked Payne straight in the eye and did something that made Louis think he had a death wish; he spit in his face. Payne immediately released Mark’s shirt and brought his arm up to wipe his face. It seemed as if his attitude changed in that one moment.  
“I was being nice, but if you want to act like that, then two can play it that way,” He stated.  
Payne snapped his fingers and…nothing happened. The man holding the knife to his mom’s neck stayed where he was. It was quiet except for Johanna’s sobs. As moments continued to pass without anyone saying anything, the silence became more deafening.   
Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Louis’ midsection. The arms lifted him up and tightened, bringing his back flush to the chest of the unknown assailant who had grabbed him  
“What the fuck! Put me down!” Louis yelled as he struggled against the man.  
“What are you doing?! Let him go!” Mark commanded as he, too, started to struggle against his binds.  
The man who held Louis began to walk them in Payne’s direction.  
Okay Louis. Prepare yourself. Shit’s about to go down.  
All thoughts that were in Louis’ mind were tossed out the window once he was close to Payne. The boy who usually couldn’t stop talking, was completely speechless. Louis tried his hardest to seem unafraid and confident, but it was a little hard seeing as he, literally being held next to the most powerful mob bosses there was.  
“Well aren’t you pretty,” Payne said, grabbing Louis’ jaw and checking him out.  
“Get your hands off him Payne!” Mark yelled.  
Payne turned his head slightly, but only enough so that he could peer at Mark from the corners of his eyes.  
“But he’s so pretty,” Payne said and then turned back to make eye contact with Louis. “He looks just like a doll. What’s your name sweetheart?’  
Louis was still shocked into silence and trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. What does he does he do? Dose he tell him his name or stay silent?  
“Don’t say anything!” Mark yelled.  
Louis decided that, for once, he would actually follow instructions.  
“C’mon sweetheart. I know you can talk, and I really want to be nice, so can you please tell me your name?”  
Louis stayed silent, which caused Payne to let out a sigh.  
“It seems as though kindness is not greatly appreciated in this family,” Payne really did sound annoyed by the fact Louis didn’t answer.  
He turned his back him, so he was now faced Mark and Jay. He made a motion with his hand that confused Louis, Mark, and Jay. The meaning of the motion became clear once the man with the knife to Johanna’s throat pressed down hard. It was the sight of blood that made Louis do something, admittedly, stupid.  
“Louis!”  
Payne made another motion towards the man and he stopped pressing down the knife. He turned around with a smug smirk.  
“What was that?”  
“Louis. My name is Louis”  
“Well then…” Payne drawled out as he walked back over so his face was right in front of Louis. “How would you like to go home with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> A comment and/or like would really help


End file.
